The Mist
by ThisIsAPen11
Summary: The year is 2025, Hecate the goddess of magic has faded. Thus the mist that she created, the veil keeping the mortals from seeing the world of Mythology, is gone. Now demigods are hunted across the globe. But the demigods are done being the hunted. Its time for a revoulution, but will they be able to defeat the hardened Demigod Extinction Military?
1. Fire and Tires Dont Mix

**Marie**

As I crouched on top of the burnt out building I stared into the scope of my rifle. I looked at the ruined city of New York. After years of warfare with monsters and demigods, most of the city looked like this, heck most of the world was like this. I waited patiently, as my father had taught me to in training, for the armed caravan to arrive. The caravan I was waiting for was transporting alleged "demigods."

But I knew better, the D.E.M. put on a show of transporting fake demigods all the time. The Demigod Extinction Military paid people living in poverty to pretend to be demigods. Then they killed them in cold blood. All they were doing was sending a message to any surviving demigod out there that still fought against the D.E.M. _"See we can kill innocents and get away with it. Still want to fight us?"_

It made me sick. Suddenly I heard a siren and saw an armored car speed through the non-crowded streets. This was my only chance; I slowed my breathing and took aim at one of the tires. The bullet ailed through the air and connected. _Phwoom_! The tire was engulfed in flames. The vehicle spun in the rood into an old lamppost. I saw a panicked driver, dressed in the normal D.E.M. uniform black combat boots, dark green pants and a dark green shirt with the logo of the D.E.M on it., a eagle in a circle holding a piece of paper that said D.E.M. on it, leap from the car away from the spreading fire leaving the innocents inside.

This was too easy.

I shot another bullet at the back doors of the truck and watched as they slowly turned to ice. The doors cracked open and 4 young kids emerged, they ran as fast as they could away from the burning car. I slung my rifle over my back and turned away from the burning car. As I prepared to leave, I heard a sound that chilled me to the bone. A helicopter.

I watched as an attack helicopter rose in front of me. It was a solid black, almost like a living shadow.

Ropes emerged from the flying terror and I saw soldiers start pouring out. I leapt to the building across from me. I pulled myself into a roll and came up running. I jumped off the building and landed on a fire escape. I jumped off and ran into the streets. As I turned the corner I was blocked by a muscle bound man, his knuckles sparking with electricity. I nimbly dodged his punch, and continued through the streets with the sound of a helicopter at my heels.

Line Break.

I turned into an ally and heard a helicopter pass overhead. I wove my way through the ally's navigating my way back to my apartment. "I home!" I called as I entered my apartment. "I'm in the kitchen dear." my mom called.

It made sense my mom normally was in the kitchen. I saw my mom grimace when she saw my rifle like she always did. Her curly brown hair was in her eyes like it always was, you could just barely make out a Phoenix wing on her carmel brown skin. "So, what's for dinner?" I asked. "I'm making your favorite." she replied smiling. "Stuffed mushrooms?" I asked no able to hold in the grin on my face. "Exactly. Oh and hon, can you set the table for me? Only two your dad will be working late tonight."

"Sure mom." I said as I took two plates from the cupboard. As I set the table my mom came in with a steaming plate of delicious mushrooms. I placed a few on my plate and my mother and I ate in silence like we normally did when my dad wasn't here. I heard soldiers marching outside and the whirr of a helicopterWhen I was finished with my meal I helped my mother clean

the dishes then headed towards my room. I got dressed in my night clothes. This mainly consisted of shorts and a tank top. And jumped onto my bed content. I stared at my ceiling and repeated the same oath I had said ever since my friend Kayla Porters was killed by the D.E.M. they were going to pay and they were gonna pay soon.

Finally I closed my eyes content with how the day had gone. If only I knew that my life was going to get a heck lot harder

**Yay! First chapter is done. Liked it, loved it, hated it? Leave a comment for me please! By the way I still need a comic relief for the story so if anyone is interested PM me. Finally I will P.M. you if I have accepted your character by the end of the day.**


	2. There's a Fugitive in my Closet

**Alice**

"Alice Clark get down here this instant!" I heard my mother screech from downstairs.

I groaned and got out of bed, and got dressed.

"Thank goodness it's Friday." I thought bitterly as I went downstairs.

My mom stood downstairs with her normal straight posture, as if someone had stolen her spine and replaced it with a broom stick.

She was dressed in her normal attire for her job at the D.E.M., a red business suit, heels and her fake blond hair put in a ponytail.

"Now, as you know I won't be home until late. And I expect this house to be just like I left it." She said as she left.

"And don't be late for school." I heard her yell as her car screeched out of the driveway.

I sighed as I grabbed my backpack and started off for the long walk for my school.

Line Break

"Alright everyone repeat the pledge after me." I heard the bored voice of my principal drone over the loudspeaker.

"I pledge allegiance to the United States of America,

and with the truth we have learned, we shall work towards purity of blood, to create a pure blood world,

and eradicate all dirty blood in this world."

I didn't say any word of it.

"Now." My teacher, Mr. Withers said.

"Who can tell me their outlooks on demigods?"

"I think those things. Should be eradicated from this earth and never be seen again."

A girl next to me said.

"Great Ms. Porters, what about you Ms. Clark?" My teacher turned to face me.

"I don't know sir." I choked out refusing to repeat the terrible thing the girl next to me said.

"Well that won't do, that just won't do." He said scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Now here is where the demigods lived." My teacher said pointing towards a map of Long Island Sound.

I tuned out my teachers before soon I was walking home.

I gazed around the neighborhood I was walking in.

Perfect mansions lined the perfect rood.

Only people in the D.E.M could afford to live here, and it made

me sick to think that people were living in luxury while others were forced to fend for themselves on the streets.

As I entered the empty house I headed for the dining room table that had way too many chairs, considering it was only me and my mom in the house.

The scratch of my pencil was the only sound that filled the empty house.

Suddenly I heard a crash from outside, I jumped out of my chair and ran outback.

There I saw the garden door was busted down.

I ran inside and saw a boy who couldn't have been older than me, 16.

He had blond hair and gray eyes that seemed to stare right through me.

And he was a demigod, I don't know how I knew maybe it was because I've only seen gray eyes like that from the demigod prisons.

He had black jeans and a faded black leather jacket, with a gray shirt underneath.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Please, just help me." He said.

I looked into his face, it was smudged with dirt, and leaves were stuck into his hair.

There was fear in his eyes.

I couldn't help it "Come on." I hissed grabbing his hand, and pulling him inside.

I heard a car door slam from the driveway.

My mom was home early, too early.

I pulled him to my room and shoved him in my walk in closet with a blanket and pillow.

"Hello Alice." My mom said.

I spun around closing my closet behind me.

"Hello mother." I said grinding my teeth.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the office tomorrow, we could see to it that we get you into the family business."

She let out a bitter laugh.

"Sorry mom I have a project for school." I said nervously.

"Please buy it, please buy it." I chanted in my head.

"Well ok, but I expect you to come sometime." She let out one more laugh and left.

I opened my closet and found the boy just where I left him.

"Thank you-." He stopped, I realized I hadn't even told him my name.

"Alice Clark, but just call me Liss. And your name?" I asked.

"Math-." He stopped himself "Daniel Smith."

"Well ok, if you need me, you know where I am." We sat in awkward silence for a few seconds.

Then I left, I plopped on my bed, exhausted.

Suddenly my breathing quickened I couldn't believe it there was a fugitive hiding in my closet.

If my mom found him we would both be dead.

"Calm down." Told myself, no one would find out.

The next day I would send him on his way with some food and medicine, and I would never see him again.

Soon I fell into a deep sleep, with dreams of a strange blond haired boy.

**Okay second chapter done, again liked it, loved it, hated it? Tell me in the comments. Thank you to all my followers, and favoriters for the extended support. Sorry for and spelling/grammar mistakes my computer isn't that smart. Finally I am looking for a Beta in case anyone wants to help me out. Also I might not be on for a while, for one reason, I am moving which stincks cause a lot of the stuff in my house is heavy and I had to lift a lot of it. So anyway see you guys next chapter**

**Percy11**


	3. Revolution Is Coming

**Dante **

"Dante get up!" I heard the voice of my best friend

Jason yell through the door.

"Mmmpphhh." I said through my pillow.

"Come on dead head." He said

"We got recruiting duty today."

He was _so_ not helping.

I groaned and got up from my bed and got dressed.

A simple black shirt, jeans, and combat boots are what I was dressed in.

Recruiting duty was probably the worst job ever.

It was the only thing bad about joining the Resistance.

The Resistance was geared towards defeating the D.E.M.

We had other HQ's set up across the world in every place possible,

but of course we were the smallest and probably the most insignificant it was only Jason and I.

We received orders from Chiron every once and a while, get recruits, through some flaming volley balls into the D.E.M.'s offices, etc.

and received shipments of weekly supplys of food, water, and amuniton.

Right now our main goal was to get more recruits,

so that we might pose a threat to the D.E.M.

But recruiting had it's dangers,

most of the time we met in a back ally with spy's of the D.E.M.

Heck one time we almost got torched alive by a robot with a additude problem.

As I opened the door a water balloon sailed harmlessly over my head.

"Daren't Dante why couldn't you have been a few inches taller!"

Came the anguished voice of my friend Jason from behind our small couch.

Our main base of operations was a large underground apartment with five rooms, a small living room with a small couch and a old T.V. and a kitchen.

Jason was a son of Hermes with sandy blond hair, and sky blue eyes.

He was also way too ADHD for his own good.

He was dressed in his normal Harley Davidson jacket, torn jeans, and leather gloves.

"Well man, let's get this over with."

And we left to go meet our contact.

**Line Break.**

"Left, Left!" Jason yelled diving madly for the cover of a building.

A RPG exploded where are feet were before.

Ok I admit it the guy we were going to meet was a no show.

That should've been our first clue to run.

"Forget it man," Jason had said glancing around nervously.

He had one hand on his Colt 45 he kept in a holster on his waist.

"He's a no show."

I sighed

"Alright let's go."

We headed towards the street to go back to our apartment,

when suddenly bullet holes appeared at our feet.

I slapped my watch and a shield spiraled out of it.

We ran for the cover of a building wall.

I raised my arm up to provide cover, bullets pinged harmlessly of my shield,

but any explosive devices would take my whole arm off.

I glanced up at the building where the bullets came from,

and saw a group of ten muscle bound soldiers with rifles aimed at us firing mercilessly away.

"Get ready were breaking for the building across from us."

I said yelling above the gunfire.

He nodded, fired at the men around the wall and ran.

If it wasn't for Jason I would've been dead.

He was the only one of us that had seen the laser trained on the spot where we were heading.

"Go left!" He yelled and we dove madly to the left.

And here we are now,

pinned behind a wall fighting for our lives.

He fired around the corner,

suddenly fear filled his eyes.

"They've got Drones coming in."

He yelled.

My eyes widened.

Drones were the main military backbone of the D.E.M.

With diamond shaped heads, sleek silver bodies,

and a whole arsenal of different weapons.

From cloaking devices, rocket launchers, or the classic flamethrower,

and with almost impenetrable armor,

they truly were a force to be reckoned with.

And five of them were running towards us right now.

Total fear raced through my body.

Reacting by instinct my skull ring/sword morphed into a Stygian Iron sword, and I sliced up blindly.

As the lead Drone leaped over us, my blow glanced harmlessly of one of the Drones diamond like skin..

Suddenly I had an idea.

I grabbed a Drone by the neck as it ran at me.

"Jason." I yelled somehow managing to pull the Drone to face him

"Blast their heads off."

His hands like lightning he pulled out his Colt 45. and fired.

I felt the robots body go limp.

We repeated the process with the other four Drones,

and soon there were the bodies of the robots littered around the ally sparking with electricity.

The soldiers from the D.E.M. had retreated, probably going to their boss to give a report on us.

I heard sirens off in the distance and panick filled my body,

"We've got to go. Now." I said.

He smiled and nodded,

"Just one thing." He said smiling evilly, which is never a good sign.

He took a spray paint can out of his pocket,

and on the wall wrote D.E.M. then a slash through it and wrote in messy letters

" Revolution Is Coming."

"You know this will probably make them hate us even more know?" I asked.

He shrugged "Yeah, he started towards a fire escape.

"Oh and Dante? Race you back to base!" I heard him yell already half way up the fire escape.

I took one last look at the damage we had caused, and the tag Jason had painted on the wall.

I smirked, "Your on."

**Honestly I don't have much too say down here, except that my favorite part of writting this story, (besides seeing everyone's characters.) Is creating the weapons for the D.E.M. Oh and did you like the Drones? They were my own personal creation. (Evil laugh.) Any way liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in the comments. And thanks for all the favorites and followers you guys rock!**

**Percy11**


	4. Revenge

**Matt**

As the girl left me I closed my eyes, and tried to sleep.

I was sure the dreams wouldn't find me, but as usual I was completely wrong.

It was a normal day, well as normal as it could be with the growing anxiety.

Ever since the year started their had been gossip of a booming business industry

that was probably as strong as a small country.

Their had been rumors of e

military bases being wiped of the face of the earth.

When someone went to

investigate they found nothing.

All evidence pointed towards the company.

But by then it was already to late.

The company found out about Camp and invaded.

Tanks rolled over Thalia's Pine, air strikes annihilated cabins.

Mortar charges killed campers.

It was like something out of a horror movie.

Campers were gunned down by unseen bullets from snipers.

None of us stood a chance, some tried for one last charge of brute force against the attackers.

But more sensible people ran.

I was one of them, I ran in the forest and hid for what seemed like days.

Only days later the Government fell under the brute force of what is now the D.E.M.

The Constitution was burned as was the flag.

A new constitution made along with a new flag.

The wright to bear arms crushed to prevent rebellion.

2,000 years of work snuffed out in one day.

One horrible day.

Now on the brink of war with the rest of the world New America is closed off.

And the worst part of it all was seeing all my friends die.

Blood soaked my shirt for days after.

I woke up in a cold sweat and glanced around looking for D.E.M. soldiers.

Then I remember where I was.

I got up slowly and tried to be as quiet as I could.

I made up my mind that I was leaving before I could put Alice in anymore danger.

As I was just about to leave her room, I heard her say "Leaving so soon?"

I turned around and found Alice

smirking behind me.

She was dressed in skinny jeans and a purple shirt with strange symbols, a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"You honestly didn't think you could get rid of me so quickly? Besides I'm coming with you."  
"You shouldn't you'll face more than death if you do come." I said hoping she wouldn't come anymore.

"So it's better than living hear with the witch."

I sighed it seemed there was no way to change her mind.

"Fine let's go." I said not looking back.

The Magic Line Break Is Here

I glanced around m the shack that I had stayed in for a few weeks.

One of my new friends had also stayed in here.

I glanced around the room, it was trashed, papers thrown on the ground and in the center of it all Tom, my friend unmoving.

He had a sword in his heart, blood smeared all over him.

His Python pistol next to him, bile rose to my throat and I choked back a sob.

Then and there I made a promise that I would kill whoever did this to Tom.

I grabbed his Python off the ground and held it in my hand.

Next I took a match off out of my pocket and struck it, I through it on the ground.

There is no way I will let anyone touch this building or Tom.

Tears streaming down my face I left the now burning building, before I left I turned around and saluted him one last time.

_Good bye old friend._

**Hello sorry I've taken so long to update but I had my state testing and I just haven't had the time. But with Summer break coming up hopefully I will be able to update more often. Also sorry about this being short I might be coming down with writers block**

**As always **

**Percy11**


	5. Capture

**Dante's POV**

I sat on our lumpy couch watching the news a reporter was somewhere in California

saying something

about how a prison transport had been attacked and ten Resistance members had escaped.

"And while no injuries were reported, D.E.M officials have offered a 1,000 dollar reward for any information leading to the capture of whoever set the prisoners free.

Suddenly the D.E.M sign flashed on the screen.

A caption said "Rebel Family Caught"

There was a girl with dark hair and colored streaks in her hair,

being

shoved into a prison truck.

A lump formed in my throat,

this girl couldn't be more than 16 maybe 17 and her life was probably over.

If she wasn't executed, she would be stuck in prison for the rest of her life.

I shut off the T.V. And threw the remote on the couch.

I paced around the room

impatiently.

"Where was Jason?

He just went out on our routine food run and hadn't came back yet.

After an hour of waiting I stormed out of the apartment to go find Jason,

throwing on a black hoodie

and slipping on my ring that was my sword.

I walked through a crowd trying to blend in with

a crowd of people probably walking towards their jobs.

I heard the two business men in front of me talking as they walked.

"Hey did you here that one of the people that was

apart of the explosion a few days ago was caught at a food store a few hours ago.

"No kidding." His friend replied.

"Yeah he was about 16, they're saying he's a child of Hermes,

and now they're putting up posters of his accomplice right now."

"Oh crap." I thought.

I spun around,

and shoved my way back through the crowd and shoved my way out into a ally.

I ran as fast as I could,

not stopping until I reached the safety off my apartment.

**Line Break**

**Marie's POV**

I couldn't believe it. My entire life was over.

In seconds D.E.M. soldiers had stormed my apartment fully automatic rifles

pointed at my family's heads.

My dad had just came in when it happened.

We were arrested and separated into different armed vans.

Probably being sent to different prisons.

I silently cried as the engine rumbled to life,

and the truck sped forward.

"Be quiet back there." A harsh voice growled from the front.

"It's bad enough I need to pick up you and some other criminal delinquent."

I sniffed and was silent as the truck bounced along the road throwing me around.

Suddenly the truck screeched to a stop and I fell face forward on the dirty ground of the car.

As I got up, I saw the driver smirking as he left the car to collect the next prisoner.

Suddenly the back of the van was open and a boy dressed in what could only be described as biker clothes.

He was shoved roughly in and immidietly spun around,

probably to swear at the driver.

Then he realized he wasn't alone he turned towards me.

"Hey." I said in a low voice.

"Hi." He said with a small wave.

"So," He said sitting on the bench across from me.

He put his feet up and laid his hands behind his head.

"What are you in for?" He asked grinning.

"How are you happy in a moment like this?" I asked shaking my head in astonishment.

"Not happy, just trying to lighten the mood." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I sighed "Treason, collateral damage, freeing highly dangerous threats to the D.E.M. You?"

"Setting fire to bases, attempted assassination, assassination, treason," He rattled off aimlessly.

"Did you know that you can still get charged from the days before the D.E.M." He asked.

" So I guess I should include vandalism, and theft. "

I noticed his hand hadn't been still the entire time.

"ADHD I asked."

"Yep." He said smiling.

"Whose your parent?"

"Hermes." He said grinning with pride.

"Figures." I thought.

Only a child of Hermes could get into that much trouble.

As the car rumbled across the road we sat in silence for about an hour

I had barley noticed that the car had stopped when it did.

The back doors opened and the driver sneered at us.

"Get out. " He sneered.

The boy and I exited the van and a prison loomed over us. "What had I gotten into." I thought .

"Hurry it up." A guard said shoving me in the back with the barrel of his gun. I stumbled forward into what looked like a torture area.

I hadn't been in there for more than five minutes and already wanted out.

**Jason's POV**

I was thrown into a cell with the girl.

"I never caught your name." I said

"Marie." The girl replied "Yours?"

"Jason." I replied.

"We should probably get some sleep." I commented lying down on the hard bottom bunk of our cell.

I pointed up "You got top bunk."

"Thanks." Marie said climbing up.

"But what I want to know is where are we." I heard above us.

From the cell next to us I heard in a raspy voice.

"Hell."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the moans of the broken prisoners.

**On that happy note I conclude this chapter.**

**Before you hurt me I first must say that I am extremely sorry for this extremely late update. One of my relatives has been in the hospital and hasn't been doing good so I was helping him. And my coach has added a ton of more practices, and I haven't had a lot of time to update. In other news I am coming up with a new SYOC for those of you that care. It will be a Kane Chronicles Percy Jackson crossover. The entry form should up next week. As always have a nice day.**

**Percy11**


End file.
